Bad Hair Days
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: A series of oneshots to do with hair in some way. Yeah, it's gonna be weird. But I've had the scenarios in my head for the best part of a year so... Yeah. Rating may go up. I'm labelling it 'complete' as everything is complete separately. Unbeta'd so far.


**AN: **OK, this is gonna be a series of oneshots about basically anyone in KH, all centring around either bad hair days, pranks or both. Enjoy and endure. Oh, and I'm very happy cos I've cut out the fabric for the toile of my coat (a practise version for those of you who don't know what a toile is)

* * *

"Psst, Luxord." The blonde gambler glanced to his right to see Demyx, one of his best friends, attempting to pass him a note. He took it and winked in thanks, knowing automatically that it was from Axel, due to the slightly charred edges. He unfolded it and smirked condescendingly when he saw what was written there. "Luxy, I bet you ten dollars that you can't tug the new kid's ponytail today without him realising it's you." He just shook his head. Ten dollars was his. Looking back at Axel, he nodded curtly, the smirk still formed on his lips.

At the end of the lesson, Luxord let the crowd sweep him along until he was directly behind the new boy. What was his name? Xig… Fig? Naw, that couldn't be it…Xigbra? No, Xigbar. That was it. Xigbar. He glanced to either side quickly, sure that no one would notice except that pair of emerald green eyes glinting mischievously from behind him. He reached his hand forwards and quickly tugged on the dark ponytail shot through with silver, hearing a sudden yelp before he abruptly melted back into the crowd, dropping back behind a few people to watch what happened.

Xigbar felt a hand yank on his 'tail and yelped (not the most masculine sound he'd made to date, he'd admit), spinning around to see a small blonde with headphones in his ears, dancing slightly as he walked. Xigbar growled and pulled the headphones out of the boy's ears, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"What the hell was that for??!!" The younger male blinked innocently at him.

"What?"

"Don't play 'cute'n'innocent' with me." Xigbar snarled and the guy's green eyes widened in slight fear.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about… I didn't do anything!" he squeaked, his voice gaining in pitch. Xigbar glared at him for a few more moments before dropping him (when had he lifted him off the ground?) and muttering a few choice obscenities about the boy's parenting. He spun on his heel and stormed away, pushing roughly through the crowd with an almost visible black cloud over his head.

Luxord watched the tall eyepatched teen stride away. That boy was interesting. And Luxord liked interesting. Not to mention he had one hell of a fierce glare. And intensity was always one of Luxord's favourite qualities. To tease. Well; there was no harm in pulling a few more reactions out of him.

Xigbar scowled furiously. Why did everyone do that? Yeah, he had long hair that was already turning prematurely silver in places, but still. That was no reason to- ACK!

He turned around, whipping several innocent bystanders in the face with said hair. No one. Whoever this hair-puller was, he was keeping very invisible. He saw a redhead in the corner cursing and handing over money to a smug-looking blonde with pierced ears, the mulleted boy he'd threatened earlier sitting in a corner and strumming what appeared to be a large blue sitar… Blue sitar? There had to be a joke in there somewhere. He sighed irritatedly and stomped over to an empty seat in the canteen, plonking himself down without any attempt at politeness. He almost savagely devoured his lunch, pissed off that someone was already seeing fit to give him a headache.

Another tug, another useless growl of annoyance. How was this guy remaining anonymous? He glared around the classroom, meeting the gaze of a smirking blonde two tables away. He flipped him off and returned to doodling violent drawings on his Maths homework. No harm in killing imaginary people to fend off the boredom.

"Hey, Luxord." Demyx hissed, passing him another note. The blonde sighed and looked at it. This time there were two sets of handwriting there. "Lux, you _like_ him don't you? XD Luxord and Xiggy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G- you know how it goes. XP" and "Hang on, wait what? You like him? XD tellhimtellhimtellhim!" No prizes for guessing which one was Demyx. He blinked and felt a light flush tinge his cheeks, which surprised him because he wasn't usually one to blush. He looked pointedly at Axel and tore the note in half with an annoyed glare. "I do not." He mouthed irritatedly. A few minutes later, he received another. "Dude, he's, like, a pirate. And he has that massive scar down his face. What's so great about him?" Luxord rolled his eyes and replied, "Why, you jealous?" He heard a sharp bark of indignant laughter when Axel read that. The redhead quickly sent the note back, reading; "Hell no, Roxie's the only one for me, you horny perv. XP You like a pirate/hippy/Cyclops with an orange eye."

"Amber actually. Besides, isn't Roxas jailbait? If anything you're the perv." Axel didn't deign to reply to that. Possibly because he'd run out of paper. But still… He'd set Luxord's mind working… No harm in thinking about the idea.

As the hours passed, Xigbar kept feeling regular jolts of mild pain through his skull as his tail was yet again used as a bellrope. And by the end of school, Luxord had managed to yank the newbie's oh-so-tempting cascade of hair a grand total of thirteen times. When the final bell rang and chaos took over the halls for a few moments, he took the opportunity to pull his hair one more time. No harm in one more, surely.

However, unlike the other thirteen times, this time a hand darted out to twist his wrist and the taller boy turned, his face livid. Luxord's eyes widened as he thought only one phrase. "_Oh shi-" _Xigbar looked about ready to kill and Luxord wasn't keen on dying before he was eighteen, so he turned and fled; no shame in living to fight another day. He heard a snarled curse and running footsteps behind him and accelerated his pace, knowing that he was much less fit than the taller male and would be caught soon.

Xigbar felt once more a hand pulling his hair and grabbed the wrist attached to it, spinning to face the day's tormentor. To his surprise, it was that same blonde teenager that the redhead, Axel, had been giving money to. And the one he'd flipped off earlier. He was… well, he wasn't unattractive. Blonde hair, greyish-blue eyes, nice body… Xigbar had to admit; this guy was definitely the hottest one to have started playing such an irritating activity. He, what was his name? Lux…ord. Luxord broke out of his grip and ran. So Xigbar did the only thing he could think of and gave chase.

He caught him just outside the entrance to the boys' toilets, slamming his arms into the wall on either side of the smaller boy's head. No harm in frightening him a little.

"Now." He growled, amused by the flicker of fear in the blonde's eyes. "You are going to tell me why you felt the need to pull my hair fourteen times today." Luxord blinked and Xigbar felt a small spark of… something run down his spine. Well… no harm in… freaking him out a little. The guy probably wasn't gay.

"Um…" The trigger-happy pirate lookalike leaned closer, almost pressing his lips to the other's ear.

"That's not an answer." He felt a shiver run through the other teen's body as a highly suspicious sound made its way out of the blonde's mouth.

"It was a bet." Luxord rushed out, his voice breathy. Xigbar pulled back to stare at him; the blonde's eyes were half-lidded and there was a _very_ appealing blush on his face. Well, what do you know? Maybe the kid was gay after all. No harm in… teasing him a bit. He tangled a hand in the shorter male's hair, tugging it slightly.

"I'm sure it didn't require you to do it _so many times._" He leaned in closer, feeling the blonde's erratic breaths on his lips. "What's so compelling about my hair that begs you to start a vendetta against it?"

Luxord gulped; this was bad, very bad. Here he was, pressed against a wall by a sexy, annoyed, cycloptian pirate who was whispering into his ear, lips practically brushing the shell, who evidently had no idea what kind of a reaction having someone doing that generated in Luxord, and he was having great trouble trying to think of anything else. He barely registered what had just been said, he was concentrating so hard on not giving away his discomfort. He felt a shudder run through him when Xigbar's lips only just brushed his ear and choked back a juddering moan. God, why were his ears so damn sensitive?

"I-it was a bet." He panted, desperately trying to think of something, anything that would stop his… problem from becoming too evident. But all thoughts of cold days, old women and enormous spiders (Luxord's secret fear) flew out of his head when a hand worked its way into his hair and tugged lightly.

"I'm sure it didn't require you to do it _so many times._ What's so compelling about my hair that begs you to start a vendetta against it?" Luxord gazed lustfully at the taller male's lips that were so close to his own, a part of him telling him to just lean forwards and let them connect, while a larger part of him was screaming at him to push Xigbar away and run, run out of there before he could do something stupid. He'd never been this flustered in his life. And he'd only just met the guy. What was wrong with him? He mentally slapped himself and drew himself up straighter, letting out a sharp breath before informing the pirate

"I think maybe you should know, I'm gay and having you draping yourself all over me is only going to end one way." He'd figured that the guy was probably a homophobe, so he was naturally rather taken aback when the taller teen merely smirked and leaned in closer again.

"Oh yeah? Care to demonstrate?"

"Alright." He moved forwards to press their lips together and was markedly surprised when he was met halfway. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck, pulling his hair tie out as he did so, tangling his fingers in that long, course hair that felt surprisingly nice against his fingers. He wasn't entirely sure how they'd gone from hair-pulling and generally being childish to making out, but with that delicious tongue halfway down his throat it hardly mattered.

Xigbar rolled his hips forward and Luxord let out a sort of half-moan, trying and failing to keep silent.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a school corridor, you imbecile." He hissed, panting heavily, his lips swollen and a darker colour than before. The taller male just smirked.

"Then you wanna take this elsewhere?" Luxord matched his expression and rocked their hips together again, eliciting a growl from the surfer-pirate.

"Oh no, the question is do _you_ want to?"

"Hell yeah."

Needless to say, Luxord had _quite_ the limp the next morning. And he flipped off anyone (aka Axel) who dared to enquire.

* * *

**AN: **XD I hope you enjoyed that; God knows, it was fun to write… X3 I'm becoming rather fond of this pairing; they're such an oddball, funny little couple.


End file.
